GleeCredibles: Blaine Anderson
by Penneay
Summary: Andersons were to be superbly normal. This, this was not it. Part of a series see inside, at the bottom, for details.


**Glee-Credibles- Blaine Anderson**

**Characters**: Blaine, and his parents who don't have a name.

**Rating:** T, and barely that….

**Setting:** Ohio?

**Summary: **Andersons were to be superbly normal. This, this was not it.

* * *

><p>The Andersons knew they had a special little boy. When he received first chair in his <em>Miny-Me Orchestra<em> they weren't surprised. And when he received the plaque **Most Charismatic** in his Kindergarten class, they were expectant because really, you can only hope good things of an Anderson.

Yes, the Andersons were perfectly aware that their boy was above average. That did not mean that they appreciated him throwing his sipppy-cup into the next school zone while in the middle of a temper tantrum. Nor, did they find it funny that he picked up the couch one day while trying to help the maid clean the house. So, while the Andersons knew they had a very special little boy, they did not appreciate his strangeness one bit. Some things are just meant to be normal.

* * *

><p>Blaine was not surprised when he was called into his father's office. He had shown his abnormality again. Really, he couldn't understand what the big deal was. It's not like he had a third arm or anything.<p>

'Father will not be happy about this,' Blaine thought as he walked towards the imposing oak doors.

Blaine's father and mother had always emphasized the fact that no one was to know about Blaine's powers. Not to protect him or anything like that but, _'What if the people at the society found out?"_

"Come in." 'Oh he sounds really happy,' Blaine thought sarcastically, walking in and taking a seat on one of the uncomfortable leather chairs.

"I heard you had another incident today."

"Yes, but it wasn't anything really! We were just playing football in the park and I threw the ball a little far. I really don't think the noticed, much…"

"A little far is not six houses away in the Elite District! Do you even try Blaine?" His father yelled losing his patience.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Do you know how much money we spend a year covering up your mess ups? We have told you time and time again to hide this—this abnormality of yours! I won't stand for it. You are putting our whole way of life in jeopardy! If you don't straighten up we will have to send you to Suppression Camp."

"No! No, I'll be better, I'll try harder, really." Blaine assured his father frantically.

"See that you do, you're grounded by the way." He stormed out slamming the door behind him

Blaine sank into his chair, _why couldn't he just be normal._

* * *

><p>The Sadie Hawkin's dance was the straw that broke the camel's back for the Andersons. They could probably work with Blaine's homosexuality by itself (read: not) but together with his abnormality, it was simply unacceptable. The fact that he came out of the situation practically unscathed, while his date was in two casts and talking with a lisp, didn't help matters.<p>

So, they packed him and his things up and sent him to suppression camp.

Suppression Camp was nothing new. The SC had been around since the discovery of supers. That is to say it had been around for forever. Designed by those who believed supers to be unnatural, they were meant to teach those inside how to be "normal". They ranged from just summer to full year treatments. This particular camp bragged a 79% success rate.

As his family drove off Blaine wasn't sure he would come out of this the same.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way home. As a reward for his reported success his father had sent him his jeep, the one they had worked on together two years ago.<p>

He was a changed man; his once free curly hair was gelled down, his wardrobe was new and approved by both his parents and the SC.

As he drove into the drive way his mother came to great him.

"Blaine, honey, we've missed you so much since you've been away! Did you enjoy yourself?" She was a whirlwind of activity only stopping to kiss him on each cheek before walking off into the house

"Of course mother. It was superb of course nothing less for an Anderson."

They both laughed as if he had told some magnificent joke.

It wasn't until dinner that his mother and father found anything to be amiss.

"I want to attend Dalton Academy."

His father dropped his fork while his mother choked.

"What?" they asked shocked.

"I want to attend Dalton Academy; actually I plan to attend Dalton you only need to sign." Blaine said pulling out the papers.

His parents stared in shock. It seems that suppression camp was not as effective as they thought.

* * *

><p>Dalton Academy was a moderately well known institution. On the outside it looked like a prestigious academy for the rich in Westerville, Ohio. All of this is correct of course but one fact that the average person doesn't know is that the academy catered specifically to one group: supers.<p>

Dalton Academy was a safe haven for teen supers. They didn't educate the students in their powers but things like their zero tolerance policy assured that their more unique students weren't harassed or harmed. Even there supers were a minority but it meant little because they were _accepted_.

While sitting in his dorm room later Blaine couldn't help but think he may finally belong. That his abnormality might just be a little bit normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is Blaine's segment. Its way sadder than the others in my opinion but other than that I think it was pretty good. Suppression Camp was this crazy idea I got while wasting the _Incredibles_, since they were so quick to put the supers in hiding the had to have preemptive measures right? Anyway I hope this was okay. If you have any tips for me feel free to leave them in a review.


End file.
